The Dream
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Shane "Daredevil" Williams dream was to be a World Champion can he overcome his past and in the process find love?
1. The Story

A/N guys this is my new story which is about an OC so if you got any characters that you want to be in this story just put it either in the review or just PM me and I accept it anyway here's the main character.

His name is Shane "Daredevil" Williams. He's 27 years old and was raised in Baltimore Maryland. During his childhood he was abused by his father who was a drunk and his mother was addictive to drugs. The only thing that made his childhood great was Professional Wrestling. He first saw wrestling over at his friend's house and was hooked on it ever since.

Sadly when he was 13 his mother died of natural causes but Shane to this day believed his mother O.D.

After his mother's passing his father blamed her death on her son and continued to beat him even worse.

One day he broke a beer bottle and cut his son's arm with it leaving a 5 inch scar on him.

Finally when Shane turned 16 he ran away from his abusive father because his dad said on that day that he was gonna kill his own son which was Shane's breaking point.

Shane then went to live with his grandmother who Shane loved with all of his heart. After his graduation from High School Shane went on to build his body up and in College he was the Co-Captain of his wrestling team.

After his graduation Shane flew down to North Carolina to start on this indy promotion called "Xtreme World Wrestling."

For the past 8 ½ years Shane had wrestled in many other indy promotions. The reason his nickname is Daredevil is because he does the craziest stuff that could not only end his career but his life to entertain the great fans of professional wrestling.

After 8 ½ years of busting his ass off he got an off from Impact Wrestling to try out for the Gut Check program which he accepted.

Will he succeed or will he fail?

A/N like always guys I like hearing your opinion so please review and tell me what you think.


	2. GutCheck

Impact Wrestling 7/4/13

I had entered the arena a little early just to soak in this feeling that I had a chance to win an Impact Wrestling contract.

I decided to walk down the ramp which was awe inspiring so I decided to take a moment and let it breath through my body.

"It's pretty cool ain't it." A voice said

I looked into the crowd where I saw one of the TNA originals AJ Styles.

"Oh hey man I'm…."

"I know who you're are Shane "Daredevil" Williams from the indys." AJ said

"Yeah so do you know who I'm facing tonight?" I said

"No you gotta find out later."

"Ok man see you at tonight's show."

"Good luck rookie." AJ said

Later that night.

I was preparing for my tryout match for Impact Wrestling and I still had no idea who my opponent was.

So after I had gotten ready I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said

The person who knocked was TNA's Bruce Prichard.

"Shane you're coming up next." Bruce said

"Who's my opponent?" I said

"Uh I think his name is Todd White." He said

"Ok well I better get out there."

"The following contest is a GutCheck tryout match." Christy Hemme said

"Introducing first from Baltimore, Maryland Shane "Daredevil" Williams!"

I was so pumped I am on Impact Wrestling competing on T.V and when I got into the ring I went to the corner and just laid my head there.

"Alright man this is the big time this is your moment don't screw it up." I said to myself.

"And his opponent Todd White!"

I looked at the dude and he looked like Bruce Willis from Pulp Fiction but no time for jokes.

Me and Todd then locked up and I quickly got the advantage and I shot off the ropes and Todd jumps over me but I quickly caught the ropes.

Todd then charges at me but I managed to put my foot up. I was gonna springboard off the ropes but I felt Todd grab me and german suplex me across the ring.

When I stood up on the apron Todd began to punch me and I was getting wobble. When Todd charged at me I caught him with a right and tossed him to the outside.

I then springboard off the ropes and moonsault onto Todd.

I then threw Todd to the guardrail but he slid underneath the rail but I quickly went after him. As I was standing on the guardrail Todd takes my legs from under me and I crashed gut first onto the guardrail.

Todd then jumps back into the ringside area while I was still over the rail. I could see Todd moving the steps near me. I then see Todd leap on the steps and swantons over the rail and onto me.

Todd then takes me back into the ringside area but then I push Todd back first into the announce table.

I then threw Todd over the announce table. I then got onto the apron as Todd was moving. I got to the top rope and cross bodyed over the announce table and hitting Todd.

I could hear the fans chanting "This is Awesome!"

I then throw Todd back into the ring and I went for the cover.

1…2..kickout!

I was surprised that Todd kicked out man this guy a lot tougher than I thought.

I then slam Todd onto the mat. I went to the top rope to try and moonsault but I felt Todd hammer me in the back. Todd then went to the second rope and lifts me up and powerbombs me to the mat.

"Holy Shit Holy Shit Holy Shit!" the crowd yelled

Todd then went for the cover on me.

1….2..kickout.

As much as I was hurting I wasn't gonna let Todd beat me. I could see Todd going to the top rope. As he was position himself I quickly got and delivered a thunderous kick to his skull. Then I grabbed his head and DDT him to the mat. I then went to the top rope and I hit a 450 splash.

1….2….

Before the ref could hit the 3 count the X Champ Kenny King pounced on me. I felt Kenny just punching me head in. Kenny then throws me into the ringpost.

As I fell to the outside Kenny then takes Todd and drops him with a piledriver.

I didn't know what this guy's deal was but he pissed me off already.

A/N alright guys tell me what you think of this match and like always review and stay tuned for Chapter 3 of The Dream peace.


	3. Aftermath

Impact Wrestling 7/4/13

After King's assault the trainers carried me and Todd to the back.

While in the trainer's room I saw Kurt Angle approach me.

"Hey kid that was a great match." Kurt said

Kurt extended his hand and I took it but Kurt pulled me closer to him.

"But kid if you want to act as if you're the man and you wanna disrespect me then you and I are gonna have some serious problems understand?" Kurt said

"Got it sir." I said nervous

"I'm just playing with you man good luck here on Impact."

"Thanks Kurt." I said

After I was done getting checked I went to the locker room and I stopped and saw the most beautiful girl on the planet.

"Dude what's up with you?" a voice said

I turned around to see Jeff Hardy.

"Nothing man." I said lying

"Ok."

"Hold on Jeff but who's that?"

"That's Angelina Love man trust me don't go for her because she chews guys up and spits them out." Jeff said

"Thanks for the advice Jeff but I think I got this." I said

As I walked off I could hear Jeff mutter "Rookies."

"I heard that." I said

As I walked towards Angelina I saw someone with a vest and long hair walk up to her.

"Hey Angelina how about you quit with the games and go out with me?" he said

"Sorry Wes but I'm not interested in you or any of your little biker buddies." Angelina said

"Come on Angelina take off the chasity belt and let a real man handle you." Wes said

I had it with this douche so I walked over to where he and Angelina were.

"Hey the lady said she wasn't interested so just beat it." I said

"Look here you better pray that you don't get on Impact because…

"Shut up Wes I been threatened before and I silenced them all so take your little crap ass vest and leave before things get ugly now does your stupid little brain comprehend that?" I said

"This ain't over Rookie not by a long shot." Wes said walking off.

"Thanks man Wes is always hitting on me and I can't stand him." Angelina said

"Well now that I'm here Wes will not be harassing you no more."

"You're funny my name is Angelina Love yours?" Angelina said

"I'm Shane "DareDevil" Williams." I said

"Why they call you Daredevil?"

"Because I can do amazing things." I said

While me and Angelina were talking TNA's Bruce Prichard walks up to me.

"Hey Shane you needed in Dixie's office for a sec." Bruce said

"Ok well it was nice talking to you Angelina well see ya around." I said

"You too Shane." Angelina said

I opened the door to Dixie Carter's office and I see Todd from earlier, Dixie Carter, Bruce and Al Snow.

"Glad you made it Shane." Dixie said

"What's this about?" I asked

"Well I was so impressed by yours and Todd's performances tonight and I decided that both of you should be on Impact Wrestling." Dixie said

"I can't believe this." I said shocked

"Well believe it Todd Shane Welcome to Impact Wrestling." Dixie said

After that great moment I went to the parking lot to drive home but I saw Todd laid out.

As I went to Todd I felt a blow to my head and I was stomped on by multiple guys.

As I looked up I saw it was Aces and Eights. Wes then hits me with one more kick to my head.

"Welcome to Impact Rookies." Bully Ray said


	4. Opportunity

Impact Wrestling 7/11/13

Over a week had pass since I was attacked by Aces and Eights and I was doing alright.

So I was watching the monitor as Dixie was making a huge announcement about Destination X.

"And on July 18th Kenny King will defend his X Division Title against 3 challengers in an Ultimate X match." Dixie said

Then King walked out acting like he's the best goes in the ring.

"Dixie are you insane or just stupid how can you risk the health of one of your biggest and most talented superstars here on Impact by putting him against 3 losers who I already beaten for my X division title." Kenny said

"Actually Kenny you are having 3 new challengers for the title and after last week you probably pissed 2 of them off when you jumped them." Dixie said

"Ladies and Gentlemen the first challenger for Kenny King's X Division Championship Todd White!"

Todd then step through the curtain.

'Kenny you better hold on to that championship real tight because next week I'm gonna be the new X Division Champion." Todd said

"And the 2nd Challenger…. Shane "Daredevil" Williams!" Dixie said

I also came through the curtain.

"Kenny I'm gonna cut this short and sweet in Ultimate X I will go through you, Todd and whoever is the 3rd challenger until there's only me and that X Division Championship." I said

"Dixie are you serious these 2 GutCheck losers I mean what have they done to get a shot at the King besides working at some dead end job Nothing!" Kenny said

"Kenny I still have to name the 3rd and final challenger." Dixie said

"Well Who the hell is it?" Kenny said

"The 3rd challenger is ….Mysterious." Dixie said

I had no clue as to who Mysterious was but I was looking for him to come out but all we got was the lights going out can TNA pay the damn bills?! But the lights came back on all I know was Dixie was gone and I guess Mysterious was behind King.

"Oh look what we have here a fake wannabe ninja sucker well just get the hell out of here." Kenny said

Kenny then slaps Mysterious in the face which triggered Mysterious to attack King. Mysterious then shot King to the turnbuckle and nail a kick which probably broke his jaw.

Mysterious tried to powerbomb King but King managed to get out only to get jumped from behind by me and Todd. As Me and Todd are putting the boots to King Mysterious shots off the ropes and leaps on the top rope and hits a Shooting Star Press on all of us.

Mysterious then took Todd into the ring and sets Todd up in the turnbuckle and hangs him upside down. Mysterious then heads to the top rope as Todd was sitting up Mysterious then hits a double foot stomp on Todd.

As Mysterious turned around he met me when I superkick him in the face which stunned him for a moment when he dropped to one knee. I then ran up and jumped on his knee and kicked him again. As I turned around King somehow got up and hits me in the back with the title belt and hits me with the Royal Flush.

"No Body in this damn ring in this crowd or in the back is better than me!" Kenny King yelled


	5. Ultimate X

TNA Destination X 7/18/13

I was preparing backstage when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said

The person who knocked was the lovely Angelina Love.

"Hey Angelina." I said

"Hey Shane I just wanted to say good luck in your match tonight." She said

"Thanks Angelina I appreciate that." I said

"And also Jamie (Velvet Sky) and I are gonna go out after the show and Jamie has Chris and I don't have a date so you wanna come?" Angelina asked

"Sure I'd love too." I said

"Cool well see ya later." She said

After Angelina left I hear my phone ring and I checked it and it said unknown number so I decided to send it to voicemail.

"Hey Shane long time no see it's been 11 years since I last saw you well here to tell you that I'm closer than you think." The voice said

11 years? That couldn't be him It can't be him well my ass gotta deal with that for another time because I'm in a Ultimate X match so I gotta get focus. I decided to dye a corner of my hair blue just for some reason. I watched the monitor when Kenny King was to be interviewed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest at this time the current X Division Champion Kenny King." Borash said

"Kenny tonight is your first Ultimate X match and you'll defending your title against 3 challengers so how do you feel?" Borash asked

"First of all Borash give me this mic and get the hell out of my spotlight!" Kenny yelled

"You see those 3 little bastards don't have a chance against the King. I mean let's take a look at Todd White tonight Todd I'm gonna send you back where you came from." "Mysterious well with you and your goofy little mask and you just a wannabe ninja so I'm gonna kick your silly little retarded ass back to Japan. And last but not least Shane "Daredevil" Williams well Shane you said yo busted your ass for nearly a decade to get where you at well it'll end in nothing but failure embrace your moment in the sun because tonight Kenny King is gonna put you out!" Kenny said

Kenny then walked away from the interview area.

OK this guy has pissed me off not only will I get the X Division Title but I'm gonna take Kenny King out!

"This next contest is an Ultimate X Match and it is for the X Division Championship!"

"Introducing first he is the X Division Champion Kenny King!"

"And introducing the challengers first Todd White!"

I stepped through the curtain and was embraced with the emotion of the fans.

"And from Baltimore Maryland Shane "Daredevil" Williams!"

And then we all waited for the last competitor.

"And the final participant Mysterious!"

The lights once again went off and when they come back on Mysterious is in the ring.

Once the match started Kenny quickly tried to go for the belt but I stopped him in his tracks.

When Kenny turns around he sees Todd and Mysterious in front of him and then we all went after him.

Kenny was trying to cover up when the three of us was putting the boots to him. Mysterious shot Kenny off the ropes and caught him with a dropkick and then I dropped my knee on Kenny's head then Todd lifts Kenny up and tosses him to the outside. Todd then shot off the rope and suicide dive into Kenny on the outside.

Meanwhile Mysterious was going for a dive but I kicked him in the face before it happened. I then went to the ropes I springboard and turned around only to see Mysterious spear me and himself from the ropes and onto Todd and Kenny.

Mysterious then went back into the ring and jumped onto the ropes which held the X Title. As Mysterious was getting closer he was joined by Todd. Todd and Mysterious were kick each other then Mysterious gotten Todd head trapped between his legs. Todd then powerbombs Mysterious off the ropes and onto the mat.

Kenny then went the top rope and begun to cross the rope to get the X title but I pulled him down into an Atomic Drop I then set Kenny on the top rope to prepare a suplex but Kenny pulled my trunks and sent me headfirst into the trust that held the X.

Kenny was then knocked off the ropes by Mysterious. Mysterious then went to one side of the turnbuckle but Todd kicked Mysterious in the head but Mysterious held on. Todd then jumps over Mysterious and Todd then powerbombs Mysterious onto Kenny.

Todd then springboard from the ropes and moonsaults onto Mysterious and Kenny. I was the only man standing so I decided to climb the trus until I got to the top and I was 30 ft in the air. I then cross body from the trust and onto my opponents.

"This Is Awesome!" Impact Zone yelled

I was the first to move barely and I went and started my journey and a I was climbing the ropes I decided to put my legs and the ropes as well but Mysterious was moving and I could see him on the ropes and he leaps from the top rope grabbing my head turning me upside down and crashing face first onto the mat.

Kenny then started to move across the ropes but Todd stopped him and they were face to face. Kenny then rocked Todd with a kick to the kidneys leaving Todd hanging upside down on the ropes. Kenny then moved behind Todd and was position something. Kenny then piledrivers Todd from the ropes and onto the mat.

Mysterious was moving and started to climb the ropes and I was somehow moving so I moved near the apron. As Mysterious was getting close I springboard from the the ropes and speared Mysterious from the ropes and to the mat.

Moments later Kenny was the first one to start moving and started to climb the ropes but I started to climb on the opposite side and me and Kenny were kicking each other but then on the other two sides were Mysterious and Todd.

I was kicking as Mysterious while Todd dealt with Kenny. Kenny then swings himself onto the top of the ropes but Todd managed to do the same. Both were fight until Kenny tried to threw a punch but Todd catches Kenny and both men fall from the X and onto the mat leaving me and Mysterious.

We were both kicking each other and Mysterious swings himself into a sitting position on the ropes. As he tried to get the belt I swung my legs forward and Hurricarrana him off the ropes and to the mat. I reached for the title and took it down and fell to the mat. I was waiting for the bell to ring but the ref was out I then realized Wes Brisco knocked him out. I dropped the belt and began to fight Brisco but Devon snuck up on me and clobbered me with a chain.

Back in the ring D.O.C had the hammer and cracked Mysterious and Todd in the head with the hammer. Bischoff then grabbed a ladder and set it up in the ring. Devon then grabbed Kenny and and put him up on the ladder and onto the ropes and hooked the championship back.

When the ref woke up Aces and Eights were gone and Kenny unhooked the championship and fell to the mat.

"Here is your winner and still X Division Champion Kenny King!"


	6. Handicap Match

TNA Destination X July 18th 2013

Shane's P.O.V

"I Can't Believe those assholes Aces and Eights they cost me the X Division Title and beat me down. I gotta see Hogan about this!"

While Shane is walking down the hallway he bumps into Angelina.

Angelina-"Oh Hey Shane sorry about what happened out there."

Shane-"Don't worry Angelina it's alright."

Angelina-"So where were you going?"

Shane-"Uh just going to see Hogan."

Angelina-"Oh well you're still going out with us tonight?."

Shane-"Yeah I still am."

Angelina-"Ok well see you later."

Shane-"Okay."

Once Angelina leaves Shane heads straight to Hogan's Room.

Hogan-"Come In."

Shane-"Hey Hulkster."

Hogan-"Hey Shane-O what do you want?"

Shane-"Well I don't care if you consider this request as a death wish but I want The Aces and Eights tonight!"

Hogan-"What are you talking about?"

Shane-"I want D.O.C., Brisco, Bischoff and Devon tonight in a 4 on 1 Handicap Match!"

Hogan-"Are you sure that's what you want brother?"

Shane-"You are damn right brother!"

Hogan-"Alright you got it Brother Aces and Eights vs. Shane Williams tonight!"

Shane-"Thanks Hogan."

Hogan-"No Problem."

As Shane left the room he went back to the wrestlers' locker room to watch the show from the monitor.

Tenay-"Taz I just received word that tonight Shane Williams will battle Wes Brisco, Garrett Bischoff, D.O.C and Devon in a 4 on 1 handicap match tonight and after he just went through an Ultimate X Match."

Taz-"I say the kid's a dead man here tonight Aces and Eights will get the job done and take out Shane Williams and to that punk Sabin tonight Bully Ray will kick your ass and still be World Champion."

Moments Later.

Hemme-"The following contest is a 4 on 1 handicap match introducing first representing Aces and Eights Devon. D.O.C, Garrett Bischoff and Wes Brisco!"

Tenay-"Over a year ago The Aces and Eights debuted by attack The TNA Hall Of Famer Sting and since that night they have been running rough shot over the Impact Wrestling Roster."

Taz-"You can say that again Aces and Eights have been dominating TNA and there's no one that can stop us!"

Hemme-"And their opponent from Baltimore, Maryland weighing in at 222 pounds The Daredevil Shane Williams!"

Shane's P.O.V

I stepped through the curtain staring down all the members of Aces & Eights.

Tenay-"I don't think this is a wise decision on the part of Shane Williams this is his second match tonight."

Taz-"Well the kid's stupid Mike and he needs to learn from his retarded mistakes."

I charged to the ring and immediately take down Brisco.

I try my best to hammer him but the numbers game quickly catches up with me.

D.O.C quickly puts me in a full nelson while Brisco, Bischoff and Devon nailed me with blows to my ribs.

D.O.C then lifts me in the air and slams me down on the mat.

Then All of the 4 began to stomp on me.

Brisco then pulls me and Irish whips me to the ropes but I hooked on.

Brisco charges at me but I back body drop him onto the floor.

D.O.C then charged but I pulled the ropes down sending him to the floor as well.

Devon and Bischoff then charged towards me but I flip over the ropes and hit them both in the gut with my shoulders.

I then hung them by their throats on the top rope.

I see D.O.C and Wes getting up so I springboard from the top rope and hit a moonsault onto the two.

When I get onto the apron I head to the top rope and hit Bischoff with a clothesline

As I tossed him out of the ring Devon sneaks from behind and tries to attack me.

But I ducked and nailed him with a superkick.

I head to the top rope and hit a 450 Splash on Devon.

1…2…

Before The ref could make the 3 count Kenny King comes out and starts to attack me.

King then grabs me and hits me with the piledriver.

The rest of Aces and Eights come in and joined on the attack.

Then I see Mysterious and Todd come out with steel chairs and send the Aces and Eights and Kenny King running out of the ring.

They both help me to my feet and then I hear Hulk Hogan's music.

Hogan-"That's it! I've had it with Aces and Eights so I decided that as General Manager that This feud between you guys will end at Hardcore Justice in Lethal Lockdown!"

Hogan-"Now Team Shane you have 3 members you need to have your two by next week!"

Wow I guess I'm in Lethal Lockdown but I still got that date with Angelina guess my night aint over yet…..


	7. Impact 72513 Part 1

Impact Wrestling July 25th 2013

Shane's P.O.V

"Wow my date with Angelina was the greatest but it's like I didn't even remember it like I didn't saw it anyway I already have 3 members for my team for Lethal Lockdown which is me, Todd and Mysterious but I need two more members and Hogan said that he was gonna reveal some shocking twist to Lethal Lockdown well who knows."

Shane's P.O.V ends.

Shane immediately pulls up to Universal Studios where he's confronted by Mysterious and Todd.

Shane-"Hey Guys."

Todd-"Hey man so you heard about Hogan's announcement tonight?"

Shane-"Yeah and besides tonight's our matches to decide the numbers advantage for Lethal Lockdown."

Mysterious-"Yeah so we got at least 3 hours to find 2 more members."

Todd-"So Let's get going."

With that being said the trio walks around to find it's last 2 members for Lethal Lockdown.

But since they were rookies they were turned down a lot.

Shane-"Wow this isn't good."

Todd-"Yeah you're right."

Person-"Hey you guys need another member?"

The trio turns around and it reveals to be AJ Styles.

Shane-"Yeah we need one."

AJ-"Ok I tell you what I'll join your team."

Shane-"Cool."

AJ-"But on one condition."

Mysterious-"Condition?"

AJ-"Yeah Condition."

Todd-"What is it?"

AJ-"Just don't get in my way or I'll kick the piss out of all of you."

Shane-"Alright."

Shane, Todd and Mysterious are in the wrestlers' locker room.

Shane-"Well we're down to 4 members and the show starts in 5 minutes."

Todd-"Yeah it's official we're screwed."

Mysterious-"No we're not just because they got a 1 man advantage over us doesn't mean we're screwed so tonight let's just go out there and fight and even though we might get your asses kicked we'll still get back up and kick Aces and Eights' asses!"

Shane-"Wow Mysterious that was deep."

Mysterious-"What you thought I was just some goofy looking guy in a ninja mask?"

Shane/Todd-"Yes!"

Mysterious-"Wow that was hurtful but never mind let's go!"

5 Minutes Later.

Hulk Hogan comes out to the ring to kick off Impact Wrestling.

Tenay-"Welcome to Impact Wrestling Ladies and Gentlemen and kicking it off is the general manager of Impact Wrestling Hulk Hogan."

Taz-"This guy is always hogging the damn spotlight I hope one of these days my boys in Aces and Eights will give Hogan the vicious beating that this has-been had coming to him for a while now!"

Hogan-"Listen here Hulkamaniacs for a while now 3 new kids on the block Shane, Todd and the masked marvel Mysterious have been feuding with Aces and Eight and it's coming to an end at Hardcore Justice when Team Shane meets Team Aces & Eights and Kenny King in Lethal Lockdown!"

Hogan-"And as of early Team Shane has now 4 members when they recently added The Phenomenal AJ Styles!"

Hogan-"The matches tonight are Mysterious vs. Kenny King, Todd vs. Bischoff, Shane vs. D.O.C, AJ Styles vs. Wes Brisco and Devon vs. The Final Member of Team Shane who will be revealed later on."

Hogan-"And here's the twist whoever's the one that gets pinned in Lethal Lockdown must leave Impact Wrestling for good!"

Hogan-"So let's get started with one of the matches please welcome to the ring representing Team Shane….Mysterious!"

Mysterious exited the curtain with excitement and focused.

Mysterious entered the ring and shook Hogan's hand.

Mysterious jumped to the top rope and did a backflip.

Hemme-"And his opponent from Las Vegas Nevada weighing in at 220 pounds he is the X Division Champion Kenny King!"

King exited through the curtain with brass and cockiness as usual.

King-"You're looking at God's perfect creation!"

Before King entered the ring Mysterious hit a suicide dive crashing into Kenny.

Mysterious then grabs King and throws him into the ring.

Mysterious then delivers solid rights and lefts to Kenny's face.

Mysterious then throws Kenny into the ring.

When Mysterious attempted to springboard from the top rope King shoves Mysterious's legs sending him crashing stomach first into the top rope.

King then kicks Mysterious in the chest sending him to the outside.

King then rushes from the ropes and hits a vicious baseball slide kick to Mysterious's face.

King went to the outside and attempted to throw Mysterious against the guard rail but Mysterious slid under it.

King charges at Mysterious only to get met with an elbow to the face.

Mysterious leaps on the guard rail and attempts to Hurricarana King but King held on to Mysterious and swug him into the ring post.

King then dragged Mysterious back into the ring.

King-"This guy ain't nothing to me! I'm the King!"

King then grabs Mysterious and heads to the second rope.

King attempts to piledriver Mysterious from the second ropes but Mysterious back body drops King from the second rope.

Mysterious then turned around and leaped to the top rope.

Mysterious then hits King with The Shooting Star Press.

Mysterious went for the cover.

1..2…3!

Hemme-"Here is your winner Mysterious!"

Tenay-"Mysterious gains the first win for Team Shane here tonight if Todd Shane or AJ can win the next matches then Team Shane will get the man advantage at Hardcore Justice in Lethal Lockdown!"


End file.
